Atsuko Kagari vs Izuku Midoriya
Atsuko Kagari vs Izuku Midoriya is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description School is now in session. Interlude (Cue Invader) There are some who will fervently aim to become like their idols, even if they have no powers at first while said idol does. How? By getting powers and enrolling in supernatural high schools, of course! Like Atsuko Kagari, idolizer of Shiny Chariot. And Izuku Midoriya, idolizer of All-Might. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Atsuko When Atsuko "Akko" Kagari was 6 years old, her parents took her to one of the magic shows performed by magician Shiny Chariot. This wasn't any ordinary magic show with rabbits getting pulled out of hats, it had broom flying and transforming into mythological beasts and giant bows. The young Akko was so captivated by the show that, 10 years later, she went to study at the magic school Chariot did: Luna Nova Magical Academy. Only one small problem: Akko came from an ordinary family of non-magical lineage. Because of this (and Chariot having secretly used a magic-draining technique for her show) she frequently screwed up spells and made a joke of herself in class. Despite this, her relentless determination has allowed her to slowly make her way through the ranks of magic school. Though her magic skill isn't very great for the most part, she is a skilled user of the Animal Transformation Spell due to extensive practice. It can be used for changing an animal into a different one or turning into animals herself. To some level she can also use Object Control Magic and the Object Repairing Spell. Aside from her standard wand spells Akko can use the magic of the Claiomh Solais, a mystical staff which is the key to reviving a powerful ancient magic. Though it's mostly called the Shiny Rod as it was once used by Shiny Chariot, the staff does its purpose through the unlocking of the Seven Words of Arcturus. Some of these words give the Shiny Rod special forms. "Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor" turns the rod into a bow and arrow for the Shiny Arc attack. Along with blowing stuff up the arrows can open portals to magical transport networks known as Leylines. "Phaidoari Afairynghor" transforms it into an axe and "Arae Aryrha" shifts it into a grappling hook. "Sybilladura Lelladybura" (who the hell comes up with these names?) forms it into the Shiny Balai, a speedy broom, and "Lyonne" manifests as a potent healing spell. Akko has destroyed a classroom on accident, shattered a wooden gate, held back a guillotine blade, survived a fall from the clouds, taken a hit from a dragon and kept up with a broom fast enough to cross the world in 8 seconds. Despite this, like we said before her skill with magic is overall lacking. She is impulsive, reckless and short-tempered. This hasn't stopped her from overcoming any obstacle in her way with her greatest magic: her believing heart. Akko: What’s an injury or two or three or four or five or six?! If I say I’ll ride a broom, then I’m gonna ride it! fires herself from a cannon, lets out a yell and lands on Shooting Star Akko: Don’t even try to shake me off now. I won’t even let go to the very depths of hell! Izuku In a world where supernatural abilities known as Quirks are commonplace, Izuku "Deku" Mirdoriya greatly admired the superhero All-Might. He hoped that he one day he could be a superhero just like him. A small problem once again: Deku was one of the few people in the world who was born without a Quirk. Because he continued harboring his dream despite having no powers, he became a frequent target of bullying and ridicule. Against all odds Deku met his idol and managed to find a way into the superhero training academy U.A. High, where he eventually did acquire a power as a result of 10 months of intense training prior: the transferable Quirk One For All. One For All is a mutated Quirk that is used to greatly enhance the user's physical stats. Its power can be focused into specific limbs for concentrated strength or with the One For All Full Cowl technique evenly spread it throughout his body at the cost of slightly lower strength. He uses his brawn for attacks such as the Detroit Smash, an uppercut strong enough to cause a burst of air pressure, and the Delaware Smash, where he flicks his finger hard enough to create a damaging shockwave. For reasons we will explain shortly Deku can only safely control 5-8% of OFA's power, but he can use 100% for as much strength as he can muster. With 100% of One For All's power he can use greater versions of his moves, such as the 100% Detroit Smash and the 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash. Aside from its main effect, the remaining presence of his Quirk's previous users grant him resistance to mind control. It also grants him an immense pain tolerance as well. Deku has destroyed a giant robot with one hit, smashed through every story of a building, damaged support beams with the air pressure from an attack, wrecked a cliff with his strongest hit despite it being countered with equal force and reacted to Kacchan's explosions. However, due to his body's inexperience with his Quirk using over 8% of its power will break the bone of the limb it is used in. Though his Costume Gamma is designed to minimize the damage at lower levels too much usage at higher percentages can make the side-effects irreversible. Due to being bullied his entire life he's also rather timid and insecure. But all he needs to do keep going, and he'll undoubtedly become the strongest hero one day.... "I-I've got a lot to say to you, but... That'll have to come later...! Because it's like All Might said... giving help that's not asked for... is what makes a true hero!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Akko Deku Who do you think will win? Akko Deku Death Battle Izuku Midoriya is walking down a populated street on a sunny day. The sky is partly cloudy, and things are going normally, until... BOOM!!! An explosion is heard not too far away. As the civilians are shocked, Deku wastes no time running to confront the source of the explosion. Meanwhile, at the blast's origin, smoke clears to reveal a soot-hooted Atsuko Kagari. She is practicing a spell in an empty alley. "Oh come on! An Object Repairing Spell can't be this difficult! It's literally just a crack in the floor!" She attempts to use the restoration magic technique again. "Sosomme Tidiare!" The spell fails again, causing another explosion that pushes her to the ground. While she grunts in annoyance, Deku approaches her. "St-Stop right there!" She turns to face the guy speaking to her. "Stop? I'm trying to fix this! I'm trying to perfect magic and become a witch like Shiny Chariot one day!" This was a day Akko was quite fired up. Deku briefly recognizes that she was someone with a similar dream to his, but he could not let a "villain" cause such destruction. Especially when it seemed no other heroes were around. "I want to one day become a hero like All-Might. And to do that, I-I have to take down villains like you!" Akko knew she was no villain, but it was too late at this point. Deku gets into a fighting position as Akko aims her wand at him. FIGHT! Deku makes the first move by dashing up to Akko and, concentrating a part of One For All's power in his arms, delivers two strong punches. She goes for the spell she mastered better than any other in retaliation. "Metamorphie Faciesse!" With the Animal Transformation Spell Kagari transforms into an elephant to match her opponent's sinew. She smacks Deku with her trunk, he proves his Quirk is not only for offense by blocking the hit with his strengthened arms. Though it still does slight harm Deku then socks elephant Akko in the face, somewhat reeling her back. Akko shifts back to her normal form and pulls out the Shiny Rod. "Phaidoari Afairynghor!" The chanting of the second Word of Acturus alters Claiomh Solais into the form of a long axe. Atsuko swings the magic axe at Izuku, who blocks the attack again. This leads to them clashing strikes several times until Deku blocks an uppercut slash that sends him a few meters in the air. As he's about to land he pours OFA's power into his right arm, aims it at Akko and punches with a reverse Detroit Smash. Just before it connects with Akko she jumps out of the way and transforms into a mouse, but the resulting shockwave of Deku's attack completely blows her away. Midoriya takes his hand out of the mini-crater he left on the ground and shakes it off, only to notice his foe is gone. "(Wait, where did she go?)" Mouse Akko hides behind an abandoned blue car and turns back to human form to go for her next attack: She rips off the car's wheels and throws them at the hero-in-training with Object Control Magic. Deku, who is searching for his opponent, is caught off-guard when one of the wheels hits him square in the back. Alarmed, he turns around in time to destroy the second and third wheels while he dodges the last one. With another dash he reaches the car and smashes its hood, leading to Akko using the Shiny Rod as a blunt weapon by bashing him with it in the chest and then the head, stunning him long enough for her to blast him away with a green magic beam from her wand. (cue Dogfight) While Deku is briefly downed Akko takes the moment to shout the fifth Word. "Sybilladura Lelladybura!" The Shiny Rod transfigures into the Shiny Balai, which she then rides tens of meters upward. As All-Might's idolizer gets up and sees this Shiny Chariot's idolizer motions her wand and uses Object Control Magic again. Many random items from around the area begin levitating and circle in on Izuku during the time he looks on. Atsuko's lack of skill with the technique meant she could only hold the objects up for so long, this forces her to shortly heave all of them at him simultaneously. Just before the items hit him he puts his strength into his finger and flicks, the Delaware Smash unleashing a shockwave that dispels all of the objects and pushing Akko out of the air. "Arae Aryrha!" Uttering the third Word of Arcturus shifts the rod into a grappling hook with a long, seemingly wooden rope that she uses to swing from a building Spider-Man style and land in front of Deku safely. Izuku reels his right fist back and Astuko reels the Shiny Rod back, both striking with them at the same time and leading to another clash between fist and magical staff. "(She's too tough...I'll have to go 100% to take her down.)" Following up on this thought he does activate 100% of One For All, then blows Akko away tens of meters with a single whop. Though considerably injured, Akko arises. "Lyonne!" Arcturus Word #6 causes the Claiomh Solais to glow yellow and cover Kagari in several vines, healing her of the damage. "Now, I have to finish this..." The magical staff begins to glow, so she holds it in front of her. "Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!" It then turns into a bow. In Deku's head; "(Crap, my arm is broken...but I have to do this...)" Deku pulls his remaining fist back, Akko pulls the bow's arrow back "Shiny...." "1,000,000% Delaware...." "Arc!!!!!" "Detroit Smash!!!!!" Both final attacks are unleashed at the same time. The arrow collides with the smash. A struggle between the techniques ensues, but as Deku pours more energy into his the arrow is overpowered and destroyed. The sheer air pressure from the 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash not only snaps the Shiny Rod in half but pushes her back and punctures a large hole through her torso. She coughs blood and clutches the hole before stumbling, kneeling and collapsing, dead. Deku pants heavily and faces down. He did not want it to come to this, but it was his only option. He could not afford to say anything, he had to use what little stamina he had left to seek healing for his broken arms. K.O.! Akko's body continues bleeding as Deku slowly walks away. Results Ding dong, the witch is dead. Not exactly a good thing this time though. Akko was faster and more versatile, but her inferior other stats and poor control over magic rendered that moot. Akko can smash through wooden gates but Deku can smash through entire buildings and punch out giant robots. Even at 5% he can break apart monsters made of rock and hold his own against Katsuki Bakugou, who can also blow up rooms. Shiny Arc would likely be capable of killing him, but the fact that Deku's normal stats are able to do the same to her and his 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash shattered the side of a cliff even while being countered by an equal hit sealed his victory. Looks like Deku winning was inevitable the hole time. The winner is Izuku Midoriya. Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017